Transformers
by The Midget Warrior
Summary: Finn is just your average junior in high school, one with a simple dream. That dream is to get a hot car and then a hotter girl. But when he finally gets the car, a 1977 orange Camaro with black racing stripes and the girl, Marceline Abadeer. His entire world is transformed, right before his very eyes. I present an Adventure Time Fan-Flic-Tion. Fully explained inside.
1. A New Battle and Ancient History

**Fanfliction (Fan-Flic-tion)= this is a type of fanfictin where the author has taken characters from a show, such as Adventure Time, and put them in the plot of any movie of the author's choice, such as Tangled, Total Rekal, and Transformers. The author may also choose to insert their own OC's into the plot as well. (As I have done)**

**Oh, and if your going to read this, I would recommend that you read the prologue to my other story, and you don't have to read all ten chapters. It'll just make a lot more sense if you read the part where it introduces Michal and Eli. But after that, I only have one thing to say. Enjoy. **

"Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them, with life. That was how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. The cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost. Message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called, Earth."

"But we were already too late."

**Transformers**

**Chapter 1 A New Battle and Ancient History**

The shadows of two black V-22 Osprey's danced across the dunes of the Middle Eastern Dessert. Both Osprey's carried ten people, two pilots and ten Marines. Every one of their faces covered with the dirt of battle. Among the ranks is a Captain Michal Bates. He sat next to a Hispanic man. "Oh God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators etouffee." "You've been talkin' about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your house, Fig. I promise." Said the black man with one bud of his iPod stuffed into his left ear. "But Bobby, Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat." "I understand." Fig started to speak Spanish, and Bobby mouthed the words he was saying, just to try and annoy him. "English, please. English." Michal blurted out. "I mean, how many times have we… We don't speak Spanish. I told you that." "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Fig then said more Spanish, causing Michal to roll his eyes. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

A man with spiked, dirty blonde hair, a dirtier face and glasses decided to change the subject. "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer." "Perfect day." Fig said as he knew exactly what the blonde was talking about and then he turned to the Captain. "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?" "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." The rest of the Marines in the Osprey began to joke at him, but Michal simply said. "Shut up."

The two Osprey continued their flight, until they reached the destination. A military air base just a few miles south of Qatar. Even though everyone there was at war, the troops found ways to keep themselves entertained in the blistering heat. Such as lounging in a small yet crowded pool of water, or just shooting hoops.

As the Marines were let off of the hybrid aircrafts, they went amongst themselves to do personal things. Michal was sitting on a cot and writing something on a notepad. A young middle eastern boy in a yamaka, holding a camel pack came running up the him. "Bates!" He yelled, exited to see his friend. "Hey, what are you doing?" The boy answered by offering the camel pack to him. "Thank you. Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

Unbeknownst to everyone at the air base, a black MH-53 helicopter was moving in the direction of the base. Until it was picked up by radar. "Colonel Sharp…" the person working the radar system said to his superior. "…we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, ten miles out." A bald man in a digital camouflage uniform checked to see if the man was right, and he was. So Colonel Sharp hailed the chopper. "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident' and proceed east out of the area." The chopper did not respond, only the static of the radio signal filled the Colonel's ears. He decided that this meant that the chopper was an unfriendly. "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squaking." And at the Colonel's word, two F-16 jets were up in the air in less than a minute. They proceeded with caution as they approached the bogie. "Unidentified aircraft…" The Colonel said over the radio. "… We will escort you to U.S. SOCCENT airbase. If you do not reply, we will use deadly force."

As the closer of the two pilots reached the helicopter, he radioed back the bogie's identification numbers. "Copy the bogie. Tail 4500 X-ray." The numbers of the chopper were put onto the military computer and what came out was nothing short of a ghost story. The man who printed out the paper handed it to the Colonel while saying. "Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down three months ago, Afghanistan." "There's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck." The Colonel said with doubt clear in his voice. "I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper."

The Colonel's curiosity took over and he decided not to have the bogie shot out of the sky. The two jets rocketed past the helicopter to direct it. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S. SOCCENT airbase." As the bogie came closer to the airbase, the Colonel made his way to the flight command tower. "Radar, where's the inbound?" colonel Sharp said as he walked into the room. He adjusted his head so he wasn't blinded by the almost set sun. One person answered his question almost immediately. "Bogie's five miles out sir."

Captain Bates was called into a tent, he had a phone call from the opposite side of the planet. "My wife on?" he asked as he entered the tent. The man leaving the tent answered as he left. "Yes. Captain." Michal looked down at a computer with a webcam mounted on top. He pressed several buttons and the image of his beautiful wife with long blonde hair, holding their little baby girl appeared on the screen. "Ah, my ladies!" He said with every ounce of joy in his body. Michal's wife lifted the baby up more so he could see her. "Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks, I just want to squeeze 'em. Lindsey, we made a good looking kid. I know people say that all the time. But, wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work." "Well she has your laugh." Lindsey said, cradling the baby in her arms. "She laughed?" "Her first one, yeah." Michal was at a loss of words. "You lau… You sure she didn't just fart?" even the little baby looked at her dad weird. "No, she's a lady." The baby began to cry in front of the stranger on the screen. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will."

The Colonel looked through binoculars at the helicopter as it landed. "4500 X. something's not right." Before one leg of the helicopter touched the ground, hummers mounted with machine guns surrounded the aircraft. "Bogie on deck." Screamed over the P.A. system. As the bogie touched the ground, the screens that held the radar turned to snow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed" said the same person who called out the bogie. It only took him a second to figure it out. "It's coming from the chopper." The second he picked up the phone to alert his command, everything in the room went dark. And not just in that room, the entire air base was going dark. The screen that Lindsey was on went fuzzy on both ends. "Michal?" "Lindsey?" Michal knew what was happening to the connection, so he made is point before the screen went black. "Hey, Lindsey, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon." Michal hung his head because of the stress that weighed him down. But in a few short minutes, that stress will triple.

More and more soldiers surrounded the chopper, some in hummers, others on foot. The higher ranked soldiers barked orders on positions and weapon status. After aiming every gun at the helicopter, the clinking of metal died down. The eerie beat of the chopper's blades grew louder as the soldiers stood battle ready. Inside the helicopter was a single man, he looked out at all the big guns. Before his face turned into a buffering internet video."MH-53 pilot, power down now. Have your crew step out or we will kill you." Colonel Sharp said over the radio. The engine cut off and the blades began to slow down. The blades made a dead stop, making several soldiers jump. The blades then turned and folded backwards like a folding hand fan. "Hold your fire." Yelled one of the higher ranking officers. Then the sound of millions of metal pieces, shifting and transforming the helicopter into a fifty foot tall mechanical monster. When this began, the soldiers were astonished. They held their ground, even if it might be wet with blood in the next minute. There's a lot of rules the soldiers use to help them stay alive, and one of those rules is that if you don't know what something is, shoot the hell out of it. And that's exactly what they did. The people on their feet squeezed the triggers on their M-16's and the people in the hummers let loose the 50 caliber bullet from the machine guns. Yet the bullets had little to no effect on the thing. As the helicopter finished it's transformation, it began firing back with it's own bullets and rockets. "My God!" Colonel Sharp said, not taking his eyes off of the situation.

The helicopter charged up a bright light from the end of it's weapon, and it let out a burst of blue light that went very far in all directions. When it hit the command tower, it made everyone fall to the floor along with thousand bits of glass. The burst faded, but the shock wave continued onward, hitting the rest of the base. Causing everything electrical to short out and die. The helicopter, now finished with the airstrip moved onto demolishing everything it saw. Some soldiers ran toward the chaos with their weapons aimed high. Others recognized the severity of the attack and ran, but only for survival. Though few were granted that as the helicopter sent out more bursts of blue light, this time in general directions. They leveled everything in their path. The only thing the giant didn't destroy was the building where the satellites were connected to. It ripped of the roof as if it were paper. One metallic hand reached down to grab the central computer and as it picked it up, several thick wires attached themselves to the hand.

As sound filled the air as papers flew like birds. The sound was like someone had taken the screaming of a banshee and digitalized it. Anyone who had a brain or a life to live evacuated out of the building. Colonel Sharp ran past the frightened people and gazed in awe at what he was seeing. Then something on a computer screen caught his eye. He leaned in to investigate and saw images of army weapons, vehicles and documents flashing in front of him. If you could stare at it long enough, you might be hypnotized or have a stroke. "It's going after the files! Cut the hard lines!" Colonel Sharp screamed over the noise. The last man who was almost at the door herd his commanding officer and turned right around for the hard line switch, only to find that the metal box that secured it wouldn't open. "I need a key! It's locked!" The Colonel had to improvise. So he found the nearest key, a fireman's axe that was mounted to the wall. He told the man to move so he could cut the hard line himself with two strikes. The images on the computer stopped flashing and the helicopter then let the computer fall to the ground. Since half of why the machine was there was to destroy everything and gather information, and because one of the options was eliminated, it went back to destroying everything.

Michal ran through the gap between a line of parked tanks, behind him was the rest of his squad and the young boy Michal had befriended. Elsewhere were other people running for their lives, while they dodged the flaming wreckage of army vehicles that were falling from the skies. Four people stopped in their tracks so they wouldn't be hit with the wheel of a tank. Only to be crushed by the rest of it. To describe the whole situation in just two measly words, cluster fuck.

Michal told the boy to hide under a tank as he as the several members of his squad who had survived, crouched and pointed their weapons at the approaching behemoth. Bobby was trailing several second behind everyone else and as he was running, he nearly missed the helicopter's foot as it slammed on the sandy ground. He threw himself to the ground so the second foot wouldn't crush him like a bug. Bobby backed away as he looked at it through his binoculars and took a photo by accident. The flash made the robot look down at him with evil red eyes and it pulled a canon out of it's chest and pointed it down at Bobby. "What the…!" he screamed as he got up and ran toward his comrades. To keep the robot from killing Bobby, Fig fired a high heat saber round. At the things chest plate. It flinched and lost sight of Bobby and accidently hit someone else. Michal grabbed Bobby and they moved out.

The machine pulled the helicopter blades aside and a robotic scorpion, about the size of a hummer flew out of it's back and dived into the ground as if it was water and disappeared without a trace. The robot continued it's rampage and made sure that it had destroyed everything it possibly could. It sent out several more bursts of light

The bell to Oliver and O'Brian Orendo High rang though it's halls. Everyone ran to their classes and sat in the seats where they usually sit in. The teacher of a history class, who sat behind his desk spoke over the whispers of the students. "Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up." Finn Witwicky walked up to the front of the classroom and dumped most of contents of his book bag on a table. "Sorry I got a lot of stuff." Finn was seventeen years old, he had blonde hair that was trimmed short enough not to take care of it, but long enough where he could style it. He was a little skinny, when compared to the quarterback that sat in the middle of the room, Ash Virick, a bulky guy with good looks. He sat next to his girlfriend, Marceline Abadeer. She was the class hottie, with a very thin and curvy figure, perfect pale skin, long black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Ash leaned in to whisper into Marceline's ear. "Watch."

"Okay, for my family…" Finn was interrupted when Ash fired a hornet at him. It hit Finn in the temple with a light 'thwack'. This got as small laugh came from the class. The teacher however didn't find it amusing. He stood up and looked out at his class. "Who did… Who did that? People! Responsibility." He sat down, leaving Finn slightly embarrassed. "Okay. So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great, great grandfather, who was a famous man. Uh Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous adventurer. In fact, he was the first to explore the Arctic Circle. Which is a big deal." Finn lectured as he held up a map of the arctic circle. "in 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

The picture of a colonial ship, trapped in a gigantic block of ice came into mind. Many of the 41 sailors were around the ship, trying to free it with pick axes. Three men on the top of the boat barked orders. "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave! The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men! Heave!" They followed their orders a best they could, but it's hard with frost bitten hands and feet. An old man who stood next to then men the snow glued itself to his beard, making him look even older than he was. Captain Witwicky shouted words of encouragement. "No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the 'Ice Kingdom', lads!"

**When I introduced Marceline, I was very confused. Whether those three sentences were a compliment to Marceline, or Megan Fox? That will probably be one question that I might take all the way to my grave. Help me out here. **

**On a side note, this is probably the best idea I've ever had and probably the best I'll ever will have.**


	2. Good Luck To Us All

**(This is not a crossover.)**

**Chapter 2 Good Luck To Us All**

"So that's the story, right?" Finn said as he folded the map up and placed it next to the instruments on the table. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." The class giggled at the unintended pun, while the teacher lazily put up a stop sign that read quiet. Finn began to show most of the tools to his class. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here." The students brought their immaturity back into realization with more giggles. "$50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." Finn raised a pair of bifocals that had been cracked and scratched in odd ways. " I haven't quite gotten these appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." "I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going toward my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too. And the a-a compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." The class started to giggle at the boy's persistence and the teacher rubbed his head in frustration.

"Finn!" "Sorry. Uh, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward." Finn lifted old papers and news articles to present. "Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant 'Ice King' that he thought he'd discovered." The bell rang as Finn stopped talking, and everyone in the class began to walk out of the classroom. "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not. Sleep in fear tonight." The teacher said as he walked over to Finn, who was trying to sell his grandfather's glasses. He called Finn to his desk.

"Okay. Pretty good, right?" Finn said, one big smile on his face. The teacher thought as he adjusted himself in his chair. "I'd say a solid B-." his words hit Finn pretty hard. "A B-?" He repeated back in a depressed tone. "You were hocking, your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." "No, kids enjoy… Look, can you do me a favor?" "What?" "Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car." The teacher looked out and saw middle aged man in a green convertible car, parked in front of a school bus. He was a man who had let himself go years ago, with his brown hair line reseeding. "Yeah." The teacher said in a non-chalant attitude. "Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boys dream, and a man's promise to that boy. He looked me in the eye. He said, 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars and three A's. Okay? I got the two thousand and I got the two A's. Okay? Here's the dream." Finn put his hands together for one last demonstration. "Your B-." Finn pretended his hands exploded, and ergo the dream as well. "Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

Finn ran through the halls, repeating one word to himself, "Yes!". He was still saying it when he ran to his father's car. "So?" his father Joshua asked Finn as he threw his stuff in the back seat. "A-, it's an A, though." "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Joshua said, surprised. "It's an A." "So I'm good?" Finn asked. "You're good." Joshua said as he gave Finn back his paper and started the car. Finn couldn't sit still when his father drove off, not for the ten minute car ride to the nearest car lot. "I got a little surprise for you, son." Joshua said as he turned the convertible into a car lot. "What kind of surp…" Finn stopped in mid-sentence and his jaw dropped as he saw the sign on the building in the middle of the lot, the sign that said Porsche. "Yeah, little surprise." "No." Finn said as the shock wore off and the excitement took it's place. "No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" "Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Joshua said, laughing at the harmless prank. "You think that's funny?" Finn asked as his father pulled out of the lot and went across the street to a used car lot. "Yeah, I think it's funny." He said still laughing. "What's wrong with you?" "You'd really think that I'd get you a Porsche, for your first car." "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." "It's not a funny joke." As Joshua and his son went back and forth, neither of them noticed the driverless, 1977 orange Camaro with black racing stripes pull past them.

A hefty black man in a tropical shirt and a white hat walked out of the office attached to a garage "Manny!" He called out to his employee, and a Hispanic accent replied back. "What" "Get your cousin outta that damn clown costume, he's having a heat stoke again. Scaring white folks." The man in the clown costume was holding a sign that pointed to the lot. The sign said 'BEST WHEEL DEALS! BOBBY B's'. "I'm hot! Makeup melting! It hurt my eyes." He said as he continued pointing at used car lot. "Here? No, no what is this? You said… You said half a car, no half a piece of crap, Dad." Finn said as he looked at all of the old cars, and not even the cool old cars. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see _40-Year-Old Virgin._" "Yeah." "Okay, that's what this is." Finn said as he pointed to a green station wagon. The clown cousin ran from Manny behind Finn and his father as he hit him with the sign he was holding. "And this is 50-year-old virgin." He said pointing to another crappy car. "Okay." "You want me to live that life?" "No sacrifice, no victory." Finn rolled his eyes and spoke in unison with his father. "Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto."

"Gentlemen." Said the hefty black man as he walked up to the father and son and introduced himself. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except with out the runs." He said with a big toothy grin. "How can I help?" "Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car." The expression on Finn's face said 'God, please help me.' "You come to see me?" bobby said. "I had to." Finn said in a weak voice as he looked at his father. "That practically makes us family." He extended his hand so that he could shake Finn's. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." "Finn." "Finn, let me talk to you." Uncle B said as he wrapped an arm over Finn's shoulder and lead him to the left. "Finn, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver." As Uncle B said that, the orange Camaro that had passed by Finn and Joshua a few minutes ago, came into the lot and parked itself next to a yellow punch buggy. "It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." Uncle B turned to show Finn his mammy. And two old black ladies sat in a front lawn under big umbrellas. "That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!" One of the old black ladies shot the bird at Uncle B. "Oh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she's deaf, you know?" Uncle B laughed at his joke. "Well, over here, is every piece of car a man might want or need." He said as he lead Finn and Joshua to the orange Camaro. "This ain't bad." Finn said, examining the car. "This one's got racing stripes." "Yeah, it got racing…" Uncle B stopped when realized that he'd never seen this car before. "Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this?" Finn checked out the interior and got in the driver's seat as Uncle B called Manny out. "What?" he yelled back. "What is this? This car! Check it out!" "I don't know boss, I've never seen that. That's loco." "Don't go all Ricky Ricardo on me Manny, find out."

"Feels good." Finn said as he wiped away some dirt from the horn. Only to reveal a weird logo. It looked like a robots face and somewhat like a shield. "How much?" Joshua asked and Uncle B gave it some thought. "Well… considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…" "Yeah, b-but the paints faded." Finn said. Uncle B came down to the window so he could talk to Finn. "Yeah, but it's custom." "It's custom faded?" "Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Uncle B raised himself back up to deal with the price. "Five grand." "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." "Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." "No, no, no. you said cars pick their drivers." "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Finn slowly stepped out of the driver's seat. "Now this one here for four G's is a beaut." Uncle B said as he climbed into the seat of the yellow punch buggy. "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Joshua said, trying to cheer Finn up. "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day…" Finn slammed the door of the Camaro, and the passenger side door swung open and pinned the punch buggy to a metal rail. "Gee, holy cow." Joshua said as he took in what just happened. Uncle B squeezed himself out the passenger side window. "No, no, no. No worries." "Are you alright?" Finn asked. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" he laughed at his own joke again, and again there was no one but him who found it funny.

The radio of the Camaro came on by itself, and as it switched through different stations, the words "…Greater than man…" played out of the speakers. Uncle B had moved onto another cheap car. "That one's my favorite, dove all the way from Alabammy." Uncle B walked into the middle of the lot just in time to get his ear drums shattered from a high pitch sonic burst. The sonic burst made all of the glass on every car explode, except on the Camaro. And as the sonic burst died down, Uncle B looked up in horror at the sight, turning around in several circles. He quickly turned to Joshua with one hand raised, that held up four fingers. "Four thousand!" He said in a frail voice.

A helicopter flew through the air above Washington D.C.. It's flight path was on a straight course to the Pentagon. It's passenger, the U.S. Secretary of Defense. The chopper landed and the Secretary was guided through the halls to a conference room that was filled with people, some in military work uniforms, others dressed for casual Friday. The Secretary was an old man with grey and white hair."Steve." the Secretary said as he shook the hand of a man who had four stars on three places on his shirt. "Hello, Mr. Secretary." "They're so young." The Secretary said as he looked out at the crowd. "They're the top subject experts." "NSA's are recruiting right out of high school." Said a guard who wanted to put his opinion in. A man who looked like a skinny Zac Galifanackas spoke to his three friends, a tanned Asian man with thick glasses, a man with long shaggy brown hair, and a young skinny woman with her blonde hair lazily put up in a bun. A bang on the right side of her face was died hot pink. "Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense." "I am so under dressed." Said the man with the shaggy hair as he shrank down into his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense." Everyone in the room stood up and gave the Secretary their attention. "Please be seated." And just as soon as the people stood up the sat down. "I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here. So these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try and do it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack, and the only real lead we have so far, is this sound." The Secretary pointed to a screen, which was someone's cue to play back the sound of the digitalized banshee screaming. "That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communication, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signal analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Arabian gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck, to us all." Mr. Keller said as he finished his speech, dismissed the teams and left.

**(R&R, I'd really like to know what you think.)**


End file.
